


The Last Chance

by AlexKovallini



Category: Hannibal (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKovallini/pseuds/AlexKovallini
Summary: Пропало 8 девушек, и специальный агент Лестрейд готов использовать любые средства для поимки преступника. Профессор Уотсон - эмпат, и его методы сильно отличаются от рационального подхода Шерлока Холмса, однако им предстоит работать вместе.Кому и как может понадобиться в этом деле помощь известного психиатра Джеймса Мориарти?
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	The Last Chance

\- Холмс! - его уже ждали. Либо в НКА резкая нехватка кадров, либо кто-то слишком обленился, чтобы думать своими мозгами. Судя по осунувшемуся лицу агента Лестрейда и его подрагивающим от избытка кофеина и никотина пальцам, первый вариант ближе к истине.  
\- Чета Марллоу, Аманда и Карл. Оба мертвы. Аманда Марллоу скончалась по пути в больницу…   
Дальше мужчина уже не слушал - место преступления расскажет ему куда больше, чем скудный полицейский отчет. Мужчина лежал на лестнице - два точных выстрела, в сонную артерию и яремную вену. Женщину уже увезли - на полу остался только обведенный белым след. Она стояла у стены, когда преступник выстрелил ей несколько раз в живот. Первым был убит ее муж. Она слышала выстрелы и должна была попытаться убежать, но осталась в доме. Почему? Холмс подошел к стене, рассматривая небольшую заляпанную кровью белую панель с цифрами на стене. Служба безопасности, конечно. Датчик на стене - кнопка срочного вызова - это действительно может спасти, когда на тебя направлено дуло пистолета. Холмс фыркнул себе под нос, чем привлек внимание эксперта, снимающего отпечатки - агент Донован вздрогнула и пробормотала себе под нос: _“псих”_.   
Шерлок скользнул по ней быстрым безразличным взглядом - около 30-ти, кожа тусклая и дряблая, взгляд рассеянный, и, судя по мятой и несвежей одежде, ее вызвали из постели любовника, - будет чудом, если она не испортит образцы. Она его не любила. Мужчину это не заботило, только иногда - когда мешало работе. Обычно агент Донован не могла удержаться от того, чтобы не сказать ему что-нибудь в ее представление остроумное и колкое на его счет. Сегодня ее останавливали то ли хмурый взгляд шефа, то ли воспоминания о предыдущем нагоняе, когда та разозлила Холмса настолько, что он просто развернулся и ушел с места преступления, и только через несколько часов позвонил с телефона преступника в полицейский участок. Специально в полицейский участок, а не Лестрейду - предоставив властям самим придумывать и разбираться, как предъявить ему обвинения, где взять доказательства и прочими формальностями, а агенту Лестрейду - объясняться, что делал гражданский на месте преступления.   
Шерлок повел плечами, прогоняя назойливое желание провести рукой по затылку - он знал, что агент Лестрейд, так любезно пригласивший его сюда, не отрывает от него взгляд. Холмс почти слышал, как тяжело шевелятся мысли у того в голове.

\- Он прослушивал дом, - Консультант с щелчком снял с рук перчатки и откинул их в сторону. Место преступления все равно уже безнадежно испорчено санитарами скорой помощи и офицерами полиции, снующими по дому. И чему их только учат. Холмс продолжил говорить, спокойно и четко, чтобы донести информацию до давно не спавшего мозга агента, - Работает в ней недавно. Высокий. В выходные дни ходит стрелять в тир. Личный мотив. Поищите новых сотрудников отделения электрокомпании, которая занимается этим районом.   
  
Все же очевидно, и каждый раз на него смотрят так, словно он только что достал из кармана своего пальто кролика. Шерлок закатил глаза и спрятал руки в карманы пальто.

\- Лестрейд, включи голову! Они недавно переехали, даже еще не успели поменять фамилию на почтовом ящике. Должна была сработать система безопасности - но, вы единственные приехали. Потому что преступник прослушивал их дом и получил записи звонка в службу безопасности. Посмотри и найдешь в отчете этой компании 2 ложных вызова. А как он мог получить возможность прослушивать? Самый простой способ - установить прослушку в системе электропередачи, которую, вы, безусловно найдете там.

Холмс выплюнул всю эту тираду буквально на одном дыхание, не став заострять внимание на том, что в семье были проблемы с деньгами, что они готовились к разводу, и почему он решил, что преступник высокий. Он не собирался тратить время на объяснение всего этого, на улице его поджидало такси, а дома на кухне - незаконченный эксперимент.

\- Скука. Вызовите меня, если случай будет интересней, чем бытовые разборки на почве ревности.

***

\- Каждый хоть раз задумывался о том, чтобы убить кого-то. Своими руками или руками бога. Невысокий крепкий мужчина, не поворачиваясь, нажал кнопку на пульте, сменяя фотографии схемы дома на экране за спиной на близкий кадр трупа мужчины. Пульт полетел на кафедру перед ним. Доктор Уотсон прочистил горло, он и так задержал лекцию на добрые пять минут. - Посмотрите на убийство мистера и миссис Марллоу. Расскажите мне о себе. Почему вы убили ее.

Наступила тишина и доктор опустил взгляд, сделал глубокий вздох и стал собирать свои вещи. Это был тяжелый день - годовщина с момента его ранения, годовщина с момента смерти его напарника. Уотсон в очередной раз за день потер плечо. Он собирался отменить лекции в этот день, но не хотел провести этот день в напряженной тишине дома, вспоминая события того дня и упиваясь жалостью к себе. Его психотерапевт терпеливо напоминала ему раз за разом, пока Джон не перестал к ней ходить, что тот должен позволять себе отдыхать и делать то, что тому действительно хочется. По мнению самого Джона, он только и делал, что отдыхал после отстранения. Мужчина опустил руку, нащупывая пальцами ручку трости, которую прислонил к кафедре на время лекции. Через несколько секунд зашевелились студенты, убирая со столом ноутбуки, планшеты, телефоны, негромко прощаясь с преподавателем. Доктор Уотсон вежливо улыбался, тяжело опираясь на трость и неловко прижимая к животу свою сумку.

В конце аудитории тихо поднялась высокая фигура, Джон заметил движение краем глаза и едва заметно вздрогнул, полагая, что он остался единственным в помещение, а все студенты уже ушли. Он повернулся к мужчине, он не мог видеть его лицо из-за включенного проектора, только силуэт - кажется, он видел его раньше, на одной или нескольких своих лекциях. Он прикрыл глаза рукой, вглядываясь в приближающегося незнакомца, пытаясь рассмотреть его. Тот двигался почти бесшумно, и в тишине трость оглушительно громко ударилась о покрытие пола, когда Джон отступил назад от неожиданности. Перед ним резко появилось улыбчивое, но усталое лицо агента Грегори Лестрейда.

\- Профессор Уотсон!

Голос Лестрейда звучал глухо, а под глазами залегли темные круги. Наверное, опять поссорился с женой из-за работы, отметил про себя Джон.

\- _Доктор._ Все еще доктор Уотсон, Грег.

Грег перегнулся через кафедру, нажал кнопку на пульте, выключая проектор. Доктор Джон Уотсон улыбнулся приятелю и бывшему руководителю, зажал подмышкой свою сумку и протянул ему руку, смотря тому через плечо. Но аудитория окончательно опустела, оставив только их двоих.

\- Давно не виделись, Джон. Не хочешь выпить?

***

\- 8 девушек были похищены недалеко от окрестностей Лондона. Все за последние 8 месяцев.

В баре было тихо и малолюдно - середина рабочей недели и даже не вечер. И совершенно неуместно для разговоров о пропавших молодых девушках. Хотя, по мнению Джона, такой разговор мало где может быть уместен. Джон вздохнул, отставил кружку с кофе и устало потер глаза ладонями. Конечно, он не ожидал, что Грег будет обсуждать с ним погоду или последний футбольный матч.

\- Ты называешь это похищение, потому что тела не были найдены?

Сидящий напротив мужчина сделал большой глоток пива и покачал головой.

\- Ни тел, ни частей тела, ничего, связанного с телом, - Лестрейд сделал еще один глоток, и Уотсон обеспокоенно нахмурился. Раньше, агент не позволял себе пить во время расследования, - Наш консультант считает, что они были похищены не оттуда, откуда мы думаем.

Агент поморщился при упоминание об консультанте, и Джону послышались ворчливые нотки. Доктор Уотсон и до этого слышал про консультанта, к услугам которого прибегает Грег. Тот самый консультант, который одновременно являлся и даром господним и проклятием на голову НКА. О нем перешептывались студенты, его обсуждали за обедом преподаватели.

Джон никогда с ним не встречался, но несколько раз слышал о том, что он тот еще засранец. Уотсону даже было любопытно познакомиться с этим человеком, но не настолько, чтобы влезать в чужое расследование. Но не смотря на его молчание, Лестрейд продолжал рассказывать.

\- Они все пропали в пятницу, но о пропаже до понедельника никто не сообщал. Кто бы он ни был, на то, чтобы замести следы, у него есть все выходные.

Джону следовало спросить Грега про его брак, или встать, поблагодарить за кофе и уйти, или, может, даже сразу не соглашаться никуда выходить с бывшим руководителем. Джону рекомендовалось избегать стресса и любых потрясений, отказаться от расследований и всего, что могло потревожить его психику. Врачи прописали ему размеренную, спокойную, тихую жизнь в пригороде Лондона. _Скучную._ Доктор Уотсон вздохнул и встал, опираясь на трость. Сегодня у него была годовщина, в конце концов.

\- Я только посмотрю, идет? Ничего не обещаю.

***

\- Ты сделал перестановку.

Джон подошел к большой пробковой доске, на которую были пришпилены карта и фотографии девушек, с местами их похищений. Фотография последней девушки, девушки номер 8, приковало внимание доктора. Он сделал несколько шагов к доске, протянул руку и взял снимок в руку. На обратной стороне значилось _”Элис Николс”_.

\- Исчезла в пятницу. Села на поезд, должна была сидеть дома все выходные, кормить кошку. До дома так и не добралась.

Джон повесил фотографию на доску под цифру 8, провел кончиками пальцев по контуру щеки девушки на изображении. Его лицо едва заметно исказилось. Такая молодая. Он сделал шаг назад:

\- Они примерно одного возраста. Одного роста и веса. Одинаковый цвет волос и глаз. Дело не во всех девушках, а в одной.

Джон отступил еще на шаг назад и сглотнул, тихо произнеся:

\- Он ищет золотой билет, - медленно продолжил развивать свою мысль, - он как Вилли-Вонка, а они - шоколадки. Среди всех этих жертв спрятана одна, которая и является его истинной целью.

\- Откуда такие выводы? - раздавшийся за спиной тихий голос заставил Уотсона вздрогнуть и резко обернуться. Голос принадлежал высокому мужчине, тому самому, которого несколько часов назад Джон видел в аудитории. Он стоял близко. Он стоял слишком близко, почти вплотную, и теперь он мог рассмотреть его - темные кудрявые волосы, голубые глаза, высокие скулы, полные губы, дорогая одежда. Острый взгляд. Джон открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, оправдаться, возмутиться или хотя бы поздороваться. Лестрейд поспешил ему на помощь.

\- Джон, знакомься - это Шерлок Холмс. Наш консультант. А это...

Агент положил доктору на плечо руку, желая поддержать и указать на их с Джоном дружеские отношения. От этого скованность и дискомфорт Джона только увеличились - он оказался почти зажат между двумя мужчинами. Доктор хотел отступить назад, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы немного личного пространства, но не мог этого сделать, не вжавшись спиной в плечо Грега.

\- Доктор Джон Уотсон. Я знаю, кто это.

Шерлок прищурился и слегка наклонился вперед, как показалось Уотсону, принюхавшись. Лестрейд почувствовал напряжение под пальцами и наконец отступил назад, открывая Джону возможность для побега западни пристального взгляда Холмса и его явного отсутствия личных границ.

\- Откуда такие выводы? - нетерпеливо повторил консультант. Джон облизал пересохшие губы, отвернулся, чтобы снова видеть фотографии:

\- Это не первая и не последняя девушка. Он будет скрывать насколько она особенная. _Я бы стал._

\- Стал бы?

Джон почувствовал как Шерлок снова оказался у него слишком близко за спиной, как тот наклонился вперед, почти касаясь его плеча, рассматривая фотоснимки. Уотсон почувствовал легкий химический запах от одежды Холмса. Тот резко выпрямился и быстро пошел к двери.

\- Я хочу осмотреть дом. Еще раз. Возьмем такси.

Лестрейд проигнорировал приказной тон мужчины, только устало выдохнул, напоминая.

\- У меня есть машина.

Шерлок остановился у двери и резко развернулся на каблуках. Джон заметил, что ноздри его острого носа раздулись, а рот скривился.

\- Лестрейд, я не собираюсь терять время, если вас арестуют за вождение в нетрезвом виде. Мы берем такси и доктор Уотсон едет с нами.

После этих слов консультант вылетел из кабинета. Агент Лестрейд повернулся к Джону.

***

Они поехали на двух машинах. Шерлок не стал дожидаться Лестрейда и Уотсона - ему и так было очевидно, что агенту удастся убедить доктора. В машине Джон пытался заговорить с Лестрейдом, но тот отвечал односложно и все время разговаривал по телефону - договаривался о том, чтобы повторно осмотреть дом четы Николс.

\- Она могла уйти сама. Она… Она была очень замкнутой девушкой. Ей не нравилось жить в общежитие. Ей нравятся поезда. Может, она просто села на поезд и…

В дом их пустил отец. Худощавый и ссутуленный, с опущенными уголками губ и глаз, словно сила тяжести в несколько раз увеличилась с его горем. Лицо матери отекло, веки покраснели и тяжело нависали, прикрывая тусклые глаза. Скорее всего женщина нормально не спала с момент обнаружения пропажи дочери. Для родителей это всегда тяжело - неизвестность пугает.

\- Она выглядит как другие девушки… Элис может быть еще жива?

Лестрейд оставался профессионалом, но даже оставаясь профессионалом, невозможно оставаться бесчувственным. Он не стал врать, чтобы минутно успокоить родителей:

\- Мы никак не можем узнать.

Шерлок осматривал комнату, не принимая участия в разговоре. Ему было не интересно слушать лепет и причитания родителей по своей, скорее всего, давно мертвой дочери.

\- Как кошка?

\- Что?

\- Как ваша кошка? - повторил Шерлок, выступив вперед и вперив взгляд в отца. - Элис должна была покормить ее. Она должна была быть голодной, ведь она не ела все выходные.

\- Я… Я не заметил.

Шерлок метнулся наверх по лестнице - он помнил, где спальня девушки.

\- Шерлок, куда ты? Лестрейд поспешил за ним, следом - отец. Джон нахмурился, скользнул взглядом по комнате и остановился взглядом на удивленном, заплаканном лице матери Элис.

\- Пожалуйста, оставайтесь здесь.

С верхнего этажа раздался крик отца. Джон поднялся наверх и увидел держащего мужчину Лестрейда. Рот агента был искривлен, он пытался успокоить отца девушки и увести его подальше от комнаты. Джон услышал как мать поднимается по лестнице, ей точно не следовало этого видеть. Он повернулся, успев отметить только то, что Шерлок склонился над телом лежащей на кровати девушки, держа руки за спиной и рассматривая раны на ее животе. На секунду из-за полутьмы и умиротворенного выражения на лице, Джону показалось, что девушка просто спит. Уотсон помог отвести вниз родителей и оставался с ними, пока Грег вызывал следственную группу. Холмс все это время находился в комнате девушки, только один раз выглянул и нетерпеливо позвал:

\- Джон! _Мне нужен ассистент._

***

Через окно второго этажа Джон видел, как подъехала машина скорой помощи и команда криминалистов. Теперь, здесь место преступления - и оно больше никогда не станет уютным и надежным пристанищем для этой семьи. Непоколебимая уверенность в надежности собственного дома была навсегда разрушена. Доктор представил, какого это, перестать чувствовать себя в безопасносности где-либо и поежился.

\- Он забрал ее отсюда. Почему вернул? - Шерлок говорил быстро, и в его голосе звучало не напряжение, а скорее раздражение и, возможно, Джону послышалось, возбуждение. Он повернулся к Холмсу, но не успел ничего сказать, в комнату вошла, почти вбежала, женщина - с него ростом, темные пушистые волосы, темная кожа, сердитое выражение на лице.

\- А вы еще кто?

\- Я… профессор. Доктор Уотсон, - Джон переступил с ноги на ногу, тяжело опираясь на трость. Он хотел протянуть руку и поздороваться нормально, но женщина сложила руки на груди и выпалила, некрасиво скривив полные губы:

\- Еще один консультант? Только очередного чудика на месте преступления нам не хватало, - ей явно не нравился Холмс, но это никак не оправдывало грубость по отношению к Уотсону.

\- Сержант Донован, - одновременно представил и приструнил ее поднявшийся следом Лестрейд. Шерлок закатил глаза. Они бы еще устроили здесь чаепитие. Это место преступления или светский раут? Он уже начинал терять терпения, которое он не то, чтобы когда-то находил в большом количестве, поэтому он громко привлек внимание к себе. - Да-да, очень мило. Джон, что вы видите? В глазах Лестрейда Джон увидел просьбу.

Он взял у агента перчатки, подошел к кровати и наклонился, в течение нескольких минут изучая повреждения и состояние тела.

\- В ранах частицы оленьих рогов. Она задушена. Ребра сломаны, - Джон выпрямился. В дверях он увидел еще одного человека. Тот стоял, сложив руки на груди и за действиями доктора наблюдал с явным раздражением, но не позволял себе перечить руководителю - Грег имел большой авторитет в глазах подчиненных.

\- Олени и лоси прокалывают своих жертв. Переносят вес на рога и…

\- Именно, Андерсон. Гениально. Ее убил олень, - Шерлок не дал мужчине закончить, просто подошел и захлопнул перед его лицом дверь. Джон не был уверен, предположение эксперта больше позабавило или разозлило Холмса, - Дело раскрыто.

\- Олень? - Джон решил, что все же разозлило. По крайней мере, на вопрос Лестрейда Шерлок фыркнул и закатил глаза.

\- Нет, конечно. Он положил их в рану намеренно, посмотрите на количество,- Шерлок перевел взгляд с Лестрейда, для которого ему пришлось все разжевывать, на молчащего Уотсона. Следующий вопрос явно был направлен в его сторону. - Почему?

Джон отвел взгляд, снова смотря на аккуратные, чистые проколы на теле девушки. Крови почти не было, значит они нанесены посмертно. Ради чего наносить подобные повреждения, а потом втирать в них… Доктор нахмурился и тихо произнес.

\- Он хотел вылечить ее.

Он услышал смешок со стороны сержанта Донован: “труп?”, но не обратил на него внимание, здесь и сейчас была важно только эта мертвая девочка. Джону было ее жаль, он почти физически ощутил вину перед ней.

\- Он не смог сделать с ней тоже, что и с другими. Поэтому он вернул ее, пытаясь максимально исправить то, что он уже совершил. Это его извинение.

Доктор Уотсон сжал челюсть, и молча вышел из комнаты, пробормотав на ходу, кажется, даже ни к кому и не обращаясь: “У кого-нибудь есть аспирин?”

Шерлок сел в автомобиль рядом с Джоном и бросил ему на коленки пузырек с таблетками. Уступка в сторону социальности - ему нетерпелось поговорить с доктором, и было бы не плохо, чтобы тот был расположен к разговору. В отличие от Уотсона, настроение в Холмса было преподнятое - убийца нарушил паттерн, значит, совершил ошибку! Осталось только ее найти.

Имя доктора Шерлок ни раз встречал в старых делах, которые перечитывал и просматривал ради интереса. Тот действовал иначе. Шерлок отлично мог проследить ход собственных мыслей - четкая логика и внимание к деталям, но, как мыслит Джон Уотсон, он понять никак не мог. Тот делал выводы, впоследствии верные выводы, но каким образом он к ним приходил? Шерлока это заинтересовало. Он даже посетил несколько его лекций, но не смог дать себе ответ на вопрос “как мыслит Джон Уотсон?”

Ему бы хотелось, фигурально, конечно же, вскрыть голову доктора, чтобы иметь возможность проследить за вращением каждой шестеренки в его мозгу.

\- Я слышал о том, что вы делаете. О вашем методе. О вашем _воображении._

Джон вытряхнул на ладонь несколько таблеток. Шерлок заметил, что больше предписанной минимальной дозировки. Врач не стал бы заниматься самолечением, знал, что одна таблетка не поможет, значит головная боль у него явление регулярное. Тогда почему с собой не оказалось обезболивающего - получается, регулярное, но при определенных обстоятельствах. Шерлок закаталогизировал эти данные, зная, что в любой момент сможет их удалить. Джон поморщился, когда глотал таблетки, пожал плечами и сухо ответил:

\- Нет никакого воображения. Доказательства все объясняют, - и не желая продолжать тему, Джон повернулся к Холмсу. Возможно, вопрос прозвучал резче, чем он хотел на самом деле. - А вы, чем вы занимаетесь? Смотрите и делаете выводы?

Шерлок поддался вперед, встретился с внимательным взглядом доктора и дернул рот в усмешке. Раз уж тот почти что настаивает… Шерлок легко перешел на ты.

\- Ты бывший военный врач, явно, хороший врач, получил ранение, судя по хромоте - в ногу. Хороший, иначе бы ты не мог работать экспертом в НКА и точно не стал бы преподавателем. К тому же, я слышал несколько твоих лекций. Гордишься тем, что ты врач - иначе бы не стал продлевать лицензию. По приглашению, скорее всего, Лестрейда, вступил в его предыдущую группу раскрытия преступлений. Я работаю с ним 2 года и знаю, что команда еще была новой, когда я пришел. Лестрейд точно не служил и просто какого-то знакомого он не стал бы звать _“посмотреть”_ , так что он твой давний друг. И чувствует вину по поводу твоего ранения, - Лестрейд несколько раз уже обвинял Шерлока, что тому нравится выставлять себя умнее окружающих. Холмс был с этим совершенно не согласен.

Ему не нужно было “выставлять” себя умнее. Он по факту умнее, - 3 года назад тебя ранили, в плечо - фантомные боли наиболее часты в первые годы после ранения, а учитывая, что ты активно пользуешься рукой - физически ранение уже прошло. И ты явно не одобряешь алкоголизм. Кто-то в семье пьет? - Это уже был выстрел наугад. Но по заметному неодобрению в сторону не так давно появившейся привычке агента Лестрейда разбавлять свой кофе чем-то покрепче, Шерлок позволил себе немного поиграть в угадайку.

И видеть восхищение в глазах доктора, было, пожалуй, даже приятно.

\- Да. Я смотрю, и делаю выводы. Джон молчал почти целую минуту, прежде чем выпалить.

\- Это было _потрясающе_.

Уотсон был действительно потрясен. Он бы не смог сделать подобные выводы не изучив подробно дело человека, не поговорив предварительно с ним и с его окружением. Можно было бы предположить, что Шерлок подготовился и предварительно нашел его дело, но Джон был уверен, что дело не в этом. Это было бы просто неинтересно. Доктор потер шею и прикрыл глаза - он все еще мог слышать плач миссис Николс.

\- Обычно, мне говорят другое.

Джон не открывал глаз, продолжал чувствовать на себе пристальный взгляд Шерлока. В другой ситуации, он попросил бы перестать на него пялиться, но сейчас это тревожило его куда меньше. Он даже послушно повелся и спросил:

\- Что тебе говорят обычно?

\- Отвали.

Доктор понимал, что ситуация совершенно не подходящая для веселья, но не смог сдержать смех.


End file.
